Elfen Lied
Elfen Lied (エルフェンリート, Erufen Rīto) is a Japanese manga series created by manga author, Lynn Okamoto. A thirteen-episode anime television series adaptation based on the manga was produced by the studio ARMS and broadcast on TV Tokyo from July to October 2004; the anime was later licensed in North America on DVD by ADV Films. The anime started before the manga was complete and, as a result, the plot differed between the two, especially towards the ending of the story. In 2005, a special original video animation, which is set between the tenth and eleventh episodes of the series, was released. The title is literally German for "Elves' Song", or the more properly translated, "The Song of the Elves", and takes its name from the poem, "Elfenlied," and the German word,'' lied'', which is a classical-romantic poem or musical work. Elfen Lied revolves around the interactions, views, emotions, and discrimination between Humans and Diclonii, a mutant species similar to humans in build, but who are distinguishable by two cat-ear-like horns and "vectors", transparent arms which can pass through air and objects at high speed. The series is centered around the teenage Diclonius girl, "Lucy," who is said to be the first Diclonius. Rejected by humans, she begins a subsequent murderous vengeance upon them, while creating "Silpelits"., (mostly) girls born like her, meant to spread their mutation and displace the Humans as Earth's dominant species. Elfen Lied involves themes of social alienation, identity, animal cruelty, revenge, child abuse, jealousy and the value of humanity, with some implied criticism of Japanese culture. The series employs graphic violence and nudity, especially the graphic opening sequence of the first episode. So far, only the thirteen-episode anime series has been licensed in the United States, by ADV Films and in Australia, by Madman Entertainment. ADV Films stated that the series was one of their best-selling and "most notorious" releases of 2005. Summary The Diclonii are a species of evolved humans with two catear-like horns and vectors, transparent telekinetically controlled arms that have the power to manipulate and slice objects within their reach. Most Diclonii are being held in a facility off the coast of Kamakura in Kanagawa, which is south of Yokohama, by the scientist Kurama. The first of the Diclonius race, a teenage girl, named by the staff as "Lucy," escapes, using her vectors to deflect gunfire and effortlessly kill security guards and anyone else who gets in her way. As she makes her way off the island the facility is on, a sniper shoots her, breaking her metal restraining helmet and causing her to fall into the sea. The next morning, Kouta is moving to Kamakura to study in a university where he is reunited with his cousin, Yuka. He encounters Lucy on a beach in the area, naked with her head bleeding from the bullet wound and only capable of saying the word, "Nyu." Kouta and Yuka decide to take her with them and name her "Nyu" as a result. A Diclonius named Nana and a Special Assault Team task force, led by the violent soldier Bando, have been dispatched to hunt down Lucy. However, Lucy and her cold and sadistic characteristics have not yet faded away. Whenever she hits her head or is confronted in a hostile manner, she reverts to her sadistic side and switches between her two personalities throughout the series, which is first seen against Bando, who has his eyes poked out, and Nana, who has all her limbs ripped off by her vectors. Eventually, Kurama decides to repair the bodies of Bando and Nana and send her back to Kamakura, contrary to his orders to put her down. Nana and Mayu, a 14-year-old runaway youth who witnessed the confrontation between Nana and Lucy, as well as the result of Bando's encounter with Lucy, both end up living in Kouta's household. Several developments in the story are made and explained in the latter end of the series regarding the pasts of the characters and the links between them. Mayu is revealed to have been repeatedly molested by her stepfather, and Kurama is also revealed to be a carrier of Diclonius DNA. Professor Kakuzawa, Kurama's colleague and the son of his boss, is revealed to somehow be a Diclonius just seconds before his head gets torn off by Lucy. Kurama's wife died as a result of complications after giving birth, and he was almost forced to kill his newborn Diclonius daughter. However, Chief Kakuzawa, the head of the facility, agreed to let her live on the condition that explosives be planted inside her to be detonated if she escaped the facility and caused destruction in the human world. Lucy's past, why she became a sadist, and her connections with Kouta are also revealed. Toward the end of the series, Kurama is forced to unleash Mariko, his Diclonius daughter and disputedly the most powerful Diclonius, to kill Lucy and return the species into hiding forever. Lucy, Nana and Kouta encounter Mariko, accompanied by the staff at the facility, on a bridge, where Mariko almost kills them. As Lucy kills the search team accompanying Mariko in retrieving her, including the majority of the remaining staff at the facility, Kurama is cornered with the last three Diclonii left. He chooses instead to spend a final father-daughter moment and die with Mariko as the explosives in her detonate. Nana returns to the household with Kouta, Yuka and Mayu, and Lucy sees Kouta on the same set of steps as where they had their final conversation eight years earlier, telling him her true feelings, her remorse, and how she is in love with Kouta. Lucy leaves to face the remaining assault team deployed by the facility; her ultimate fate is unknown. Characters Production When work began on adapting the Elfen Lied manga into an anime series, director Mamoru Kanbe was recommended to work on the series by the series composer, Takao Yoshioka. Yoshioka believed that Kanbe's general moe drawing style and composition would be ideal to adapt the manga, still in publication at the time, into an anime series. Kanbe himself, originally reluctant about joining the production, gained interest in it upon reading the manga. Despite the manga having 107 chapters, Kanbe and the production team were forced to condense the plot of the series into thirteen episodes, even though they felt it was necessary to make more as several significant plot details in the manga which Kanbe felt he could have used to make the series more emotive were missed out.Exclusive Mamoru Kanbe interview, DVD Extra - Elfen Lied DVD 1 (Vector One). Released by Madman Entertainment and ADV Films. Kanbe originally thought that "this was a love story, and I could make it so that it would bring viewers to tears."Exclusive Mamoru Kanbe interview, DVD Extra - Elfen Lied DVD 1 (Vector One). Released by Madman Entertainment and ADV Films. Thus, he made attempts throughout the series to provide a contrast of emotions, commenting that he could make the violence exemplify this throughout the series. The production team were originally surprised by Okamoto's choice of Kamakura as a setting for the series; however, after several visits to the area, Kanbe commented that the setting in Kamakura was, according to the production team, ideal for the poignant and reflective drama in the series to unfold, as its general tranquillity and geography made for a reflective and yet eerie, deep-meaning backdrop to the series. Official Elfen Lied website This can be seen in several examples, such as on top of a set of steps overlooking the coastline, where many of the interactions between characters take place. This is used as an important device in conveying the ideas of memory and emotional association, such as the contrast between Kouta and Lucy's conversation when they were ten years old in comparison with their conversation in the final episode. Style and themes In the comments made by director Mamoru Kanbe on the Elfen Lied website, he intended for the anime to question and discuss values based on the way in which humans divide each other by difference, as well as the belief that atrocities such as those committed by Lucy in the series are strongly influenced by the way in which people are treated by their fellow beings. The series frequently discusses the events and treatment which define the human character in such a way, and the problems which arise from discrimination, as well as the wild contrasts between compassion and vengeance between fellow humans, through the strong vengeance of Lucy compared with her past memory of Kouta. Many of the themes are mentioned at the teasers at the ends of episodes in the series. Themes such as genocide and the attempts to "purify" the earth from each other also appear in the anime between Diclonii and humans. Both species feel the need to populate the earth with their own species and wipe each other out. Kanbe quoted this in relation to the desire of humans to cast each other out and segregate each other. Throughout the series, there is a great deal of nudity, blood and gore, extreme graphic violence as well as psychological violence. One of the most prevalent motifs of the series is the humanity of the Diclonii, especially contrasted against the inhumanity of ordinary people. One reviewer described the series as "devoted to quite a few of the darker, more callous factors of human nature". Throughout the series there are various incidences of human sadism, casual beatings, child sexual abuse, animal cruelty, cruel experimentation, and outright killing. Unlike other anime which distinctively fall into a specific subcategory, Elfen Lied does not fall under any specific genre, containing elements of horror, comedy, drama, romance, action, science-fiction, and suspense. A majority of the episodes contain graphic amounts of violence and gruesome deaths. There is also a lot of female nudity and serious thematic material such as child rape and torture. The series also sometimes has strong language; the word "fuck" is used several times throughout in the English localization. Compared to the other anime of its time, the series is very radical, bold and daring in terms of its plot and content. The series juxtaposes many different tones and genres and was described by a reviewer as "mixing insane amounts of violence with a heavy dose of 'ultra-cuteness.'"http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/shelf-life/2005-06-29 The series balances its darker themes with romantic sub-plots as well as many comic moments. Elfen Lied has been described as similar to, or borrowing elements from Chobits and 3x3 Eyes. Media Manga Written by Lynn Okamoto, Elfen Lied premièred in Japan in Weekly Young Jump magazine in June 2002. New chapters continued to appear in the magazine until August 2005, when the final chapter was published.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=4233 The series' 107 chapters were also published in twelve collected volumes by Shueisha from October 2002 through November 2005. Anime The television series, directed by Mamoru Kanbe, animated by ARMS and produced by GENCO and VAP, ran for 13 episodes and adapted approximately the first 60 out of 107 chapters of the manga. Episodes one to eleven of the anime are in canon with the continuity of the storyline for volumes one to six of the manga, faithfully adapting most of the events happening in the latter. The last two TV episodes strayed from the manga's continuity and gave an original conclusion to the anime. The series' author, Lynn Okamoto, has a brief cameo appearance as a special guest in episode twelve. Elfen Lied first aired on TV Tokyo's AT-X satellite channel from July 25, 2004 to October 17, 2004 and was broadcast again in 2005. The anime was licensed by ADV Films in the United States in 2004 and was released on [DVD in 2005. A single twenty-four-minute original video animation episode was also released by VAP on April 21, 2005. It takes place between episodes ten and eleven of the original TV series, and for that reason, some refer to it as "episode 10.5", "OVA special", or even as "episode fourteen". The special itself takes on a lighter tone and answers some questions of the early episodes rather than advancing the plot. During the Anime Boston 2006''http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/convention.php?id=317 (May 26—28) convention, ADV Films acquired the distribution rights of the OVA for release in the United States. However, the OVA was never released on television and was not included with the box set released by ADV Films in November 2006. The series was aired in the United Kingdom on Propeller TV (Sky Digital) as part of Anime Network's short-lived launch in the United Kingdom. The series was aired uncut. While it has yet to appear on television in the United States, other than on Anime Network's "On Demand" channel, the DVD box set released by ADV Films confirms that the series has a rating of TV-MAVSL; the Canadian rating is 18A. In a posting on the official Adult Swim message board in April 2006, Adult Swim programming director Kim Manning revealed that despite the series' high level of controversial content, Adult Swim actually inquired into possibly airing the series, as Manning was an avid fan herself and watched the entire series in one sitting. However, the censorship board revealed that the series would have to be so heavily edited ("it would have been cut to shreds") in order to air that it would have been "unintelligible", and it does not appear that it will air on the channel at any time in the foreseeable future. Differences between media Due to the fact that the manga had not been finished by the time the TV series started airing, the manga and anime show several significant plot differences. While the manga covers 107 chapters, the anime was condensed into thirteen episodes, and director Mamoru Kanbe mentioned that he wanted to feature much more of the original story. The anime series only covers events roughly up to about halfway through the manga storyline, though the anime has its own original ending. As a result, much of the characters' pasts and many details of their pasts and of the Diclonii that were in the manga do not appear in the anime. Several of the characters in the manga also do not appear in the anime, such as Aiko Takada, who Lucy encounters prior to her capture. However, she briefly appears in the OVA. Also, the creation of the four number 35/Mariko clones created to kill Lucy was left out in the anime too, along with many other events. The personalities of the characters also differ in the manga; Kouta is much less forgiving upon finding out that Lucy was the one who killed his family. Several of the properties of the Diclonii change between the anime and the manga; Lucy has many more vectors in the manga, and there is greater variation in hair and eye color. In the anime, the female Diclonii have a uniform red or pink hair and eye color; however, in the manga, their hair color can be as diverse as a normal human's (e.g. in the manga, Nana and Mariko have purple and blond hair, respectively). Small differences in the details of the plot and characters also exist; Kurama does not die at the end of the manga whereas he does in the end of the anime. At the conclusion of the anime there is a silhouette of a person resembling a female character standing at the door of the Maple Inn right before it ends. Reception The ''Elfen Lied anime series has received praise for its story and technical excellence in production quality, animation and color. Due to the many scenes of nudity and gore in the series, it has drawn criticism as being "overly blatant." The overtness of the first seven minutes of the first episode has deterred some viewers and caused controversy as to its release. The first four episodes are liberally scattered with horror and fanservice, often taking the form of bloody violence and incidental nudity. The series drew criticism for having sub-par voice acting, in both the original Japanese audio track and the English dub of the series. Another criticism is that the series ends abruptly with some loose ends to the story that could leave viewers unsatisfied. Despite all of these criticisms, Western reviewers also describe the series as "really a genuinely good watch", and "a very special show, good and bad parts taken into consideration". Cultural references The opening and ending sequences feature artistic drawings of the principal characters. These characters are drawn in a style based on Gustav Klimt's paintings, including The Kiss, Adele Bloch-Bauer I, and others with similar imitating poses, colors, and patterns. The German song Elfenlied ("Elf Song"), from which the title takes its name, appears in the manga and is credited to the composer Hugo Wolf. A poem by Eduard Mörike is the basis for Wolf's version. The song does not appear in the anime as it is taught to Nyu by the manga-only character Nozomi. All episode titles have dual-titles in German. References Category:Series Information